Paw of the Pure One
by Writerdragon
Summary: Eusine's wish was to really meet Suicune, and Crystal thought it would be a nice to surprise her obsessive boyfriend with his wish. Eusine/Crystal.


**I've been writing a lot of Pokémon one-shots lately, mostly for Wishfulshipping, but here's a Crystalshipping I've been promising myself to write. I've got others, too. So if you like this couple (or Wishfulshipping), there's more to come.**

**I've been writing these one-shots to get back my muse on my stories that I'm suffering writer's block on (it's sort of working). But, instead, I'm coming up with new stories I want to write and am writing currently. -.-**

**I know, fail, right?**

**The stories that are coming to me are these many one-shots, a **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_** fic, and a lengthy, AU Crystalshipping trilogy.**

**Yeah . . .**

**Crystal's legal. I don't want awesome Eusine to be a pedophile. **

* * *

><p><em>Paw of the Pure One<em>

Crystal was still wide awake. She was too excited.

Her head was comforted on a plush pillow, one of her arms was tucked under that said pillow, and her free hand was tangled in Eusine's brown hair. His head was pressed to her bare stomach, his arms wrapped around her legs as he softly breathed against her skin. She smiled, her fingertips lightly playing with his cowlick. It was interesting that the two of them wound up together. Gold wasn't too pleased, but he eventually got over the fact that they were in love (with due time, of course). Her mother was proud, and often jumped for joy (literally) when she found out that her little girl snagged herself a handsome man. She leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lover's head.

Today was his birthday, and she could not wait. After all, she had a surprise in store for him. Eusine's wish was to really meet Suicune, and Crystal thought it would be a nice to surprise her obsessive boyfriend with his wish. It took a while, but she managed to get a hold of Suicune and convince the creature to see him, just for that one day.

He shifted, and he yawned deeply against her warm flesh. His blue eyes opened lazily, and he blinked a few times as he pulled away a little from his lover, and rubbed at his eyes, smacking his lips loudly. Crystal smiled.

"Good morning," the brunette said with a small smile. "Happy birthday."

He blinked and yawned again, and glanced up at her. "Good morning, dearie," Eusine breathed, smiling sweetly at her. He reared up his head, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"You're twenty-nine today," Crystal said, reaching down to hold his head in her arms and pressed to his chest. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm sleepy," Eusine breathed, another yawn passing by his lips. His arms reached up, wrapping around her frame, and pulled her close. "You're so warm . . ." He pressed his face to her chest, not wanting to move from the warm bed.

Crystal rubbed at his back, knowing that would normally wake him up a little more. "C'mon, Eusine, time to get up," she said. "Time to get up."

Eusine moaned into her chest as he felt warmth spread across his back. "But I don't want to," he said into her flesh.

Crystal rubbed more vigorously at his back, and he arched his up to her. "A little lower," he whispered soothingly to her.

She moved in his arms, lowering herself, and kissed him sweetly on the nose as her hands rubbed at the small of his back. "Would you like some coffee?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, please," Eusine breathed lazily. "I can't function without it."

She chuckled, and pulled herself from him. "Coming right up," Crystal said, removing the covers from her body. Her feet swung over the side, touching the cold floor, and she shivered. Crystal instinctively reached for the robe that was at the end of their bed, and put it on. She glanced over her shoulder, staring at Eusine who was watching her with a gentle gaze. Crystal blushed, and turned to look away. Despite the fact they had been dating for seven months, she still felt bashful under those kind stares of his.

Crystal scuttled to the kitchen, and started to prepare the coffee for him. It wasn't before long until Eusine stumbled his way into the kitchen, moving behind to hold her from behind as if he was trying to hold himself up. His head pressed to the nape of his neck as he inhaled her scent.

"Hey, Eusine," she said. "Coffee's coming right up."

"Good," he breathed into her neck. "I need it."

She smiled at him, holding his arms with hers. The windows shuttered, and Crystal glanced up, a smile on her face. She turned, and grabbed his hand, yanking him along. "C'mon, Eusine," she said with a brimming smile, pulling him from his prized coffee. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Can it wait _after_ I have my coffee," Eusine moaned.

"No, _now_."

"Ugh," Eusine groaned. "I need some coffee."

Crystal eyed him, pulling him to the back door, and opened it for him, pushing him out into the late morning breeze. Eusine glanced up, and his eyes widened with what he saw. Suicune. The great creature was sitting in the backyard, staring at the couple with wisdom-filled eyes. Eusine was slack-jawed as he stared at the beautiful creature that he had longed for. Crystal moved to his side, and placed her hands behind her back, and they clasped together tightly.

"Surprise," she said in a whisper.

Eusine was still speechless, and then he shivered, glancing over his body and pajamas, noticing how disheveled he looked. "Ah, Chris!" he exclaimed, reaching up with his hands and gripped his wild hair. "I look like hell! I'm before the great Suicune and I look horrible!"

Crystal chuckled, reaching up with her hand to smooth out his messy hair. "I don't think Suicune minds. Go on, go meet your dream," she said. "Go on." She went behind him, and pushed Eusine to the Legendary being.

Eusine stared at Suicune, who was sitting calmly on the ground. The cowlick-sporting man stared at the creature before sinking to his knees. He bowed his head in respect for the beautiful Pokémon. Suicune's eyes flickered up to Crystal before going back to look at her older boyfriend. It reached out with its paw, touching the top of Eusine's head. The man shivered at the touch, and he reached up to the paw, holding it close to his chest. It was silent for a moment, and Crystal smiled, watching the duo with a certain fondness.

After a moment, Eusine let go Suicune's paw, and gazed up at the beautiful creature. Suicune stood up, the tip of its nose touching the top of Eusine's head before rushing away with amazing speed and grace. Eusine was still kneeling on the ground, watching where Suicune had gone. Crystal approached her boyfriend, and he suddenly pulled her into an embrace, pressing his face into her stomach. He sighed dreamily.

"This was the best birthday ever," he said into her flesh.

Crystal beamed, her hands coming to rest on the top of his head. "I'm glad," she whispered. "I knew you would like it."

"I _loved_ it."

Crystal nodded, and bent down enough to kiss the top of his head. "Happy birthday, Eusine," she breathed into his hair.


End file.
